After Me, You
by Angel Chua
Summary: Louisa Clark thought its the end after Will Traynor's death. The clocks began to tick again when she received a scam email. And the rest of the story gave her life twists and turns. Who would have thought, the grave gave up the dead, when she met Andrew Burridge or shall we call you Mr. Andy Traynor?
1. Recaps to Begin

**Recaps to begin (PASS)**

After four years in college, Louisa Clark finally graduated from ESMOD France, as a fashion designer. Finally living her dreams, looking at her degree, she could not help herself but let those beautiful eyes shed a tear. She took a handkerchief she designed and sew by herself with the initials as "WT" short for Will Traynor, the man behind her sweet success today.

On the month of mid-spring and early fall, once again she came back to their little quaint old English tourist town, she called home, and across the street is the magnificent Strotfold Castle owned by no other, her late benefactor, William Traynor. Looking far, she did not notice any difference at all, except for the fact that people have moved on and busy streets filled with business have flourished around its corners. Their neighborhood almost did not recognize her as she walks, because of her new hairstyle, new fashion style completely gave her that complete new look.

Lou knocks on the door once and after a short pause, she went to knock two more.

Oh my gosh! Louisa! Josie greets her daughter with a surprising glow on her eyes, and Lou smiled at her mother she said: "Guess I am not a visitor in this house?"

Bernard Clark came in and said: "Darlin, who is…." not yet finished and the father suddenly became voiceless, his eyes went big and said: "Louisa Clark! This is home sweet home."

Mom! Dad! Louisa Clark is back!

"Come over Honey." Josie kissed her daughter and Bernard patted her back. Josie took Lou's hooded slim long trench coat and Louisa helps her take it out from her body.

"Look at you?!" said Bernard with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Dad! I am not a mirror!" Lou joked at him. Bernard staring at daughter's new looks, different hairstyle and manners she is totally upgraded.

"I don't know I could just waste time staring at my daughter now!"

"Dad! Its been four years but Lou is still Louisa Clark!"

"Come over here, my baby!" Said Josie and hugged her tight.

Mom! Lou wasn't able to sidestep when her mom embraced her. While Bernard heard the sound of the microwave oven and said: "Oh goodness! I almost forgot!"

Lou felt she is back to her comfort zone after four years of living alone in France, she thought: How I missed this place!?

Josie heard while she is setting up the tablespoon and forks, the usual English table setup said: "Honey, I thought I hear, how I missed the grave!" Bernard silently throws a quick look to Josie then finally took the roast beef out of the oven while some fish and fries already served at the table.

"Good thought! Mom, I am visiting his grave tomorrow!" And Lou suddenly smells the delicious dinner said: "This is home!"

Josie said: "I thought you would never go."

Lou responded and said: "I am excited to tell him some good news, I finally got my degree!"

"Honey be sure not to get caught with people in there, they might think you are insane lad talking to an Epitaph", said Bernard who is removing the pot holder on his hands.

Lou smiled in the corner of her eyes and said: "Maybe I am Dad!"

Bernard laugh a bit and said: "May the blessed soul rest in peace and may the daughter of Clark do not disturb an eternal resting man least he wakes up on his grave to congratulate you!"

The family gathered together to eat. Bernard prayed and Josie said: "Amen!" Now time to eat.

After the sumptuous dinner, Lou opened her old room and nothing has been changed since she left. She put her luggage near her bed and the hand-carry bag on top of her table. She took out MAC book laptop from her hand carry bag and turned on her wifi signal.

Throwing her tired body on the bed, out of jetlag, she closed her eyes and drifted a bit, until...

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! A doorbell ringtone heard from her MAC book air laptop, reminding herself said: "I am here for a short vacation and not to work hard!" But then she heard another doorbell ringtone again and not wanting to stand, wake up her sleepy eyes then took her laptop in bed.

She opened the laptop and suddenly a window popped up and an e-mail opened. She read:

... ...

 **From:** Nathan Sawyers  
 **Sent:** Thursday, 23 August 2018 21:00 PM  
 **To:** Louisa Clark  
 **Subject:** Back in town?

Louisa Clark, I heard you are back in town! How about coffee at 4:00 pm tomorrow?

Nathan

... ...

Lou has not announced her arrival yet, but look at this guy, already married but still have time to chat for some good old friends. Lou clicked the reply button on her screen then replied:

... ...

 **From:** Louisa Clark  
 **Sent:** Thursday, 23 August 2018 21:05 PM  
 **To:** Nathan Sawyers  
 **Subject:** Back in town?

If you can spot me at 4:00 pm, I'll meet you at the old Barrister cafe house.

LC

... ...

Lou back to her bed, closed her eyes when another ringtone beep was heard. She thought Nathan replied, opened her eyes and looked at the screen of the laptop and read:

... ...

 **From:** Andrew BURRIDGE  
 **Sent:** Thursday, 23 August 2018 21:08 PM  
 **To:** Andrew BURRIDGE  
 **Subject:** email_

Is this your personal or professional contact email address?

... ...

Louisa paused for a second, randomly thinking about this e-mail if she might have known someone with the surname. She thought: BURRIDGE...BURRIDGE... Andrew.. she shook her head and read it again. It is a simple question that can be answered right away but not be bothered to reply, she brushed it off and left the e-mail unanswered. She thought: Who is this person?

The next morning, Lou doing a upkeeping of her old belongings finds a bumble bee striped yellow-black stockings and the same feeling of looking at it never changed. The soft fabric almost never has worn sweet stockings was a limited pair and probably the last pair of socks to be owned by her. She would like to wear it however, her heart skipped a bit when she remembered her birthday, the day Will Traynor came and celebrate it with the Clark family. Her emotions were flooded with the desire to rush and see Will's grave, however, she promised herself to visit it this afternoon and then meet Nathan at the Barrister Coffee shop later.

Lou picked the fresh bloom flowers, the English silk peony with an accent of mini purple lavender flowers, the pastel colors decorated her hand with such grace and beauty.

"How much?" she asked from the flower vendor and the vendor said: "a Pony" _(or 25 pounds)_ Lou took off one of her hand winter mittens and paid the money to the vendor, with a silent smile.

"Thank you, young lady," said the humble flower vendor and Lou happy with the flower walked a few steps as she bid her goodbyes.

By now, she had also learned how to drive and was able to obtain her license and drive on her own car. Although Will Traynor left her an inheritance enough to buy her ticket into the room of change to reinvent her life, she did not become slack but valued each pound to each dollar she spent while in France. Just like before, starting her life without Will did not gave her easy days. Working hard and studying at the same time, now earned a small income to buy herself a decent car.

When she arrived, a few steps from the graveyard, she saw a man wearing the black trench coat, holding a black umbrella. Prim and proper, a standard English man, straight posture, tailored suit, an exact description she could only think of the moment, but wearing an English black wool ivy hat, worn fairly with formal attire can pass her taste. Her eyes went down further and saw his shoes, her eyes somehow stuck in there. Lou's mind racing fashion word starts to flood her thoughts goes like this...handmade, brown smoky leather, true fit, and shiny.

Not too far or too near, the man took a glance on his sideways, and perfect shape of a manly face, his dimples quite obvious, a hint of selfishness not to expose even an inch of his face, neither his eyes or his heart-shaped hairline seems all guarded. Careful and calculated, he sensed someone is approaching. Confident and fragrant, he looked down and adjusted his hat making it difficult for anyone to get a glimpse of his face. Lou on the other side, still inside her car. Securing her hand break in the proper place but her eyes did not veer away from the man. She finally opened the door of the car and not the usual clumsy and amateur girl, beautifully laid down her pair of classic sky stiletto heel with the iconic red sole, everyone would know, a pair of Louboutin's is a fashion statement. Followed by her pants, hugged that straight leg, perfect fit cuffed black jeans above her ankles, waist long white sleeved V-neck cotton on top, oversized unzipped cashmere gray coat accessorized with a Burberry cashmere scarf in charcoal.

The petite figure looked as if she is slim and tall, walk out confidently from the car. The man may have noticed but did not reveal any inch of the stolen glance, he speedily walked away from the graveyard site. Lou walked towards the back of the car to open the hood, took the flowers and put down the hood. Aware of the man's eyes on her, she swayed her long dark brown hair. Her eyes like in a dreamy sparkle but her facial emphasized her soft contours, a quite pristine look but can pull out a gun in your head anytime as well.


	2. Dead-Ringer Solace

**Dead-Ringer Solace (PASS)**

Lou unaware of the dark clouds hovering nearby the graveyard site, thin drops of rain started to fall. The speedy walking man stopped for a second and slowly opened his umbrella. Lou used her right hand to untangle her scarf, spread on top of her head while her left, holding the bouquet of flowers slipped from her hand. Just in time, the narrow path became narrower when the man slightly tilted the umbrella in his left hand, came to block Lou's path, bent, looked straight and the act of picking up the beautiful bouquet of peony and lavender flowers to clear the path in between them.

Lou suddenly in a frozen moment, emotionless but innocent looking face, unable to move. She let this serendipitous help enter her life. While the man, bent his body, on his formal and poker face, not wanting to reveal anything about him, forced to reveal an inch of his hands when he took off his black leather mittens. He slowly picked up the bouquet of flowers then hand it over to another soft delicate hand but refused to look at the face of the woman. The other side has no time to waste, receive it in and the thin drops of rainfall continue to pour. The passing of seconds seems longer, but the short lapse of time was felt in between, both parties neither wants to recognize it. The man put back his mittens, hold his umbrella back to its upward position and continued to walk as if nothing happened.

Like a pause button suddenly pressed to continue, Louisa Clark found herself standing in the middle of nowhere she thought: What was that? Her mind like she just woke up to face the morning sun even if she finds herself in the middle of rainfall, she tilted her head and said: Clark, where's your manners?

It was too late to show some manners. She thought she should say "thank you!" But left to no chance, all she could do is to watch the back of this gorgeous man, his fragrant scent left on the air, and this bouquet of flowers is dripping from her hand.

The man thought: "I knew she would come."

Louisa Clark continued to walk towards Will's grave, while the man continued to walk away from the graveyard site.

Louisa after casting her words to the dead, suddenly there is silence. Lou must have felt it this time, Will is gone. Its been four years and she did not have any moment to reminisce good old memories until today. Lou carefully placed the bouquet of flowers at Will's grave and there was peace in her heart, holding back her tears, she said: "Just want to tell you, all these years, that feeling never left, nor it did change. But if you're still alive today, would you accept me now?"

The far thin figure took a stolen glance for a second and saw Lou from a cold distance, pierced his heart. Who would have thought that he would himself witness this undying love for a dead man buried six feet under, he said: "I am sorry Will...What can I do to make amends?" The man left, Louisa standing still at the graveyard site, he drove his car away...

Lou have many words, have many questions but no answer, no Will Traynor remains absent. Lou must have felt it, her eyes welling in tears she wiped it using her fingers, continued to speak: "Thank you for making me believe, everybody has the chance to do a fair crack of the whip." But I feel like I have done it all for you, I haven't done anything for myself, and but this is the path you decided your own to end. How about me? How can I end, we?"

After few moments, Lou walked away from the grave. She never knew this could still be painful given a long gap of time passed, her wound is still fresh and the same intense feelings over Will, how can she move on? Lou got inside her car and drove fast to meet Nathan.

A woman ordered the usual tea in the rainy afternoon, looks like her pal will be late. Looking at the woman, the way she handles the teacup drinking is totally different, paired with strawberry & white chocolate choux buns, it is the perfect pastry to match. She took her fork and tasted a little bit, introduced her french paradox manners, left it almost untouched.

Suddenly a man came to open the door, disturbed the quiet cafe. Nathan somehow looking for a familiar face, had a hard time searching for the person he agreed to meet. Lou saw Nathan, a beam and a smile in the corner of her eyes, she called the cafe waiter. The cafe waiter came to her and Lou whispered.

"Sir, your host arrived earlier than expected and she is waiting at the last cafe table. Let me accompany you."

"So kind of you. Thank you," said Nathan

"My pleasure, this way please"

Lou expecting Nathan she stood up and gave him a light cheek to cheek gesture (not necessarily a kiss). Nathan somewhat surprised with Lou, wasn't able to open his mouth to speak, in a whisper he said: Is that you Louisa Clark?

The new Louisa Clark upgraded on her manners, the way she carries herself, her belongings, her fashion statement, her kind of make-up and facial gestures made a huge difference on what she was before than what you are seeing today.

Louisa Clark gave him a funny facial expression and said: "Isn't me? So hows's you?"

Nathan gave her a slight beam and said: Oh I am fine, thank you. And you? Care to chat? By the way, congratulations on your new career!

Thanks, Nathan, I'm good, always been good except that... Lou's intentional pause made Nathan put his hands on his jaw, an act to attentively listen to Lou he said: "Except that.." waiting for words and Lou called the tea barista.

Lou asked Nathan: "Is it black or white?"

Nathan responded he said: "Black if it's going to be a long talk, white if its going to be a short one."

Lou passed on her eyes to the tea barista and said: "Black tea"

Nathan smiled to the tea barista when he said: "Got it, Madame"

"So you were saying something.. except that..." Nathan still attentive and waiting for Lou when Lou said: "I have this feeling of creepiness earlier when I came to visit Will's graveyard."

What kind of creepiness? Said Nathan on his enthusiastic voice.

"Are there kinds to being creepy?" Lou answered.

Nathan responded and said: "I think so like...is creepy because you are scary or creepy because you are afraid?"

"Maybe...both?" Lou answered then emphasized on the last word.

uhm... Nathan thinking a little bit then said: "I guess you bumped into someone? Or might have seen a ghost?"

"How did you know?" Lou answered. Nathan somewhat in silence did not answer Lou. The tea barista came to interrupt.

"Here is your black tea sir, do you have anything to order?"

Nathan replied: "No, I am good." The tea barista left the two.

So going back to you, all I can say is WOW. If this is Louis Clark before, I don't know if Will would have to be brave to live his life and see you like this, I just don't know what would have happened!

Nathan joked, and Lou smiled and responded: "Thanks for the late flattery there, the man is dead, but his love is alive, look what it did to me, its like..."

Lou paused and look into Nathan's eyes and said: "Its like he never died at all."

"Maybe..." short, simple and bland response from Nathan and he drinks his tea then looks at the floor.

Lou observed Nathan behavior and it looks like he is hiding some secrets in there but dismissed that thought, shifted their conversation to ask about Nathan's life.

"So when you emailed me, you are now living with your wife, had kids, and plans to marry her in summer, what is lacking? Seems to be a happy couple living a happy family," asked Louisa.

Nathan back to Lou's attention said: "Yeah, We already got married in a civil wedding and now two kids, but we want to solemnize our vows in church."

"And you need a wedding gown, a groom's suit, and all the flower girls and ring bearers?" Louisa asked.

"Exactly!" Nathan said it like he is a first-time groom.

You got it! And do not even think of the costs, said Louisa

Nathan got excited and said: "I got the nod and owe you at the same time! This is a lucky man on a lucky day!"

"I am just giving back your kindness, I wouldn't be able to make Will's last days, his happiest ones...Remember it when I asked you to help me out to bring him to our vacation in Mauritius."

"Oh yes, just for that one, I have not told you about," said Nathan

"What is it?" Louisa in full attention as if she is going to jump in surprise.

Did you know that Will almost gave up something...said Nathan with both of his hands holding his teacup as if warming his hands from the cold weather outside?

Lou started to become curious she asked seriously with a hint of fear on her voice: "Will almost gave up something... of what?"

Nathan carefully look at her face and must sound honest, he said: "Lou, I do not know the details but when you changed your behavior like a small child pouting yourself at him, he seems like he wanted to cuddle up a child asking to let him grant a favor on a do-or-die whim."

Lou can still remember it back then like it was yesterday said: "I...I.."

Nathan cut her words in there he said: "You knew his condition would never become any better..."

"Yes, but I love him..." Lou finally confessed to Nathan.

Nathan holding back some important information about the Traynors, wanted to spill it out but hold it back.

Having been with his patient for the last two years before Louisa Clark came for a quick chatter and for a cup of tea, he knew the Traynors a little bit more than Louisa knew them. If not for the non-disclosure agreement he signed four years ago, he could intervene and help the two. But he remained professional all throughout, as far as his contract concerns him and Will also gave him enough money to compensate him upon termination of his caregiver service, a silenced mouth will help all, end the story after Will Traynor died.

Nathan broke the silence in there and wanted to let go of the moment said: "I just hoped that he has given you more chances to become happy than becoming sad."

After the three hours of chat, the two bid their goodbyes and Lou drove her car back to their house.


	3. Here comes a scam

Author's note ... ... the example scam email below is a classic professional scam email I have read over the internet. I borrowed it and used it without consent from the internet because I did not know who is the author behind it. I write with modesty in mind keeping within measure, with changes from the original not only to make awareness on everyone and also to fit the new character into this fanfiction. And please if you encounter one, to my readers do not fall for it. You have been warned. But what we will focus here is Louisa Clark and Will Traynor story. I promised to deliver suspense details to my readers and ignite a spark on the romance side on both protagonist, both will fall for it. Let's see how it goes and should learn lessons from it too.

 **Here comes a scam (PASS)**

… …

 **From:** Louisa Clark  
 **Sent:** Monday, 03 September 2018 17:24 PM  
 **To:** Andrew, BURRIDGE  
 **Subject:** email _

Hi Andrew,

How can I help you?

LC

Tired of overthinking, Louisa Clark, ready to reply to the e-mail, she clicks on send. Having been out from visiting Will's grave and coffee with Nathan 2 days ago, she is back to her laidback life. She did not do as much on her laptop and just went on reading some novels, baked some cookies and scones with her mom. When she opened her laptop this afternoon, saw the same e-mail she is staring at from the last time and thinks nothing seems so wrong.

Not wanting to get a reply from people she does not know, she locked her laptop and did not bother herself for any response. Lou started to draft and sketch a wedding gown for Nathan's wife. She wanted it to be white and pure, classic boat neckline maybe, or that noble A-line off shoulder lace, open back and a dramatic unique veil. After quite some time, she sleeps on her desk without any sense of time.

The next day, she found herself lying in the carpet at her bedroom, then almost forgot she drifted doing her sketch. Suddenly, Josie knocks into her room and said: Honey, are you awake? Come have a cup of tea and join us in breakfast."

Lou still sleepy head said: "Alright mom, I'll be right there."

Lou stood up and brushed her teeth did not bother to change her pajamas and messy hair, came to their dining room and she suddenly saw a man.

The man looked different, being a sports advocate in cycling, he changed a lot with his appearance. Lou made sure her eyes truly wake up from a dream, she scratches her eyelids and went straight to the fridge to get some water. Lou flashed her eyes on the kitchen window and then turned her back in front of the dining table. She did not mind the two men talking but watched them both across the kitchen sink, where she is standing.

Josie called her out: Lou, you come over here.

Lou looking so normal did not fret, somehow checked out herself first.

"Any excitement? None."

"Any pumping pulse? None."

With all the questions in her mind, she wrapped it up, in her mind and thought: "Whatever is it, the answer is... None of the above."

Patrick in a moment to see Lou for the first time in four years, gave up his chatty moment with his supposed father-in-law. While Bernard and Josie thinks, this needs a private conversation, Bernard said: "Darlin, didn't we ordered fish at the market and we need to pick it up now?"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Thanks for reminding. We should leave."

Josie looking sharply at Bernard and signals him to go out to the door. The parents were walking out of the door when Lou extended her neck and said: "Mom, do not forget to buy the ingredients of our pastry later?"

Josie gave her thumbs up and the two went on their way.

Lou back to standing still looked down to the dining table. The quietness is deafening, neither one of them wanted to speak.

"Ahem...Ahem.." a cough like nervous voice started to run the conversation: Louisa Clark, Congratulations on your graduation, said Patrick in a lively voice.

Lou shifted her looks at him, she acknowledged his lively voice but no words came out of her mouth still.

Patrick feels stuck on his throat, wanting to speak more when suddenly a sound was heard.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Lou looked at Patrick and said: "Excuse me for a minute, I must see my laptop upstairs."

Patrick couldn't say no he said: "No worries, I will be waiting here."

Lou still staring at him, turned her back.

Making sure that her visitor won't feel bad, she took the tea broiler and came to the dining table and poured out tea on his teacup, she smirked and smiled at him then said: "I'll be back."

Lou went upstairs and read the email on her laptop while Patrick sensed, there is finesse on Louisa Clark's movements, no longer the clumsy girl he used to love, it did not hide the fact that the Louisa Clark he is engaging now is far different. Patrick couldn't blame her nor himself, the break-up happened and their distance since then taught him lessons more than their solid 7 years relationship.

Lou reading the email:

... ...

 **From:** Andrew, BURRIDGE  
 **Sent:** Wednesday, 04 September 2018 7:46 AM  
 **To:** Louisa Clark  
 **Subject:** email _

Thank you for responding back to my mail.

My name is Mr. Burridge and I am a staff of SouthWest Bank, here in England, attached to Investment Banking Services, I am contacting you concerning a customer and an investment placed under our bank's management; as a matter of fact, it was roughly 6 years ago. I would respectfully request that you keep the contents of this mail private and also to kindly respect the integrity of the information you come by as a result of this email. I contacted you independently and no one is informed of this communication; I would like to intimate you with certain facts that I believe would be of interest to you and benefit the both of us. All I want is an honest business transaction between us. First, I will start by introducing myself. My full name is Andrew R Burridge. I am a local citizen and I am currently working with SouthWest Bank. I have been working here for 11 years now, and I have a good working record with my bank.

I am also the personal accountant to the late Will Traynor, a banker who has a financial portfolio of 50,782,500 (Fifty Million, seven hundred and eighty-two thousand, five hundred Great British Pounds.) with indefinite interest with my bank. My late client had also private banking services with Royal Dutch until his death in a fatal motorcycle accident while in France on sabbatical with his girlfriend. The accident, unfortunately, took the life of my client, in the summer of 2013 may his soul rest in perfect peace. He banked with us here at Southwest Bank and the money in his account has still not been claimed by anybody as there was no living will in place when he died.

Since the death of my client; my bank and I have made several inquiries to his embassy to locate any of his extended family members or relatives but this has proven unsuccessful. I came to know about you in my search for a person who shares the same last name as my late client. I employed the services of social professional network search solely for this purpose as I feel it would not have been the last wishes of my late client for his whole life work to be transferred to a government (Escheat) he had always complained of their unfavorable public monetary policies, taxes and so on while he was alive. Our bank has issued me several notices to provide the next of kin or the account risk been escheat within the next 30 working days. The last notice for claim came to my desk last week. I am contacting you to assist me in repatriating the funds left behind before they are declared unserviced by my bank. I am seeking your consent to present you as the next of kin of my late client since your name came up from a very reliable source. As such, the proceeds of the account can be paid to you as soon as you contact my bank and apply for the funds to be released to you as the next of kin. If we can be of one accord, I see no reason why we would not succeed. We both have to act swiftly on this matter in order to beat the deadline of escheat date.

My proposal; I am prepared to place you in a position whereby an instruction is given to officially release the deposit to you as the closest surviving associate, and all etiquette shall be done in accordance with the rule of banking law, I certainly can guarantee you that, by the common law, the power of bequeathing is coeval with the first rudiments of the law, and this power has been extended to all. There is no ruling which prevents an inheritance from being so exhausted by legacies as to render it unworthy of the heir's acceptance; basically all persons of sound mind are competent to bequeath and devise real and personal estate, excepting infants, with all this I would say we have the clear advantage to carry out a smooth and perfect operation whereby the paperwork shall be coordinated in such a way that your status as a sole beneficiary is confirmed. Upon receipt of the deposit, I am prepared to share the money with you in half and no more; that is: I will simply nominate you as the next of kin and have them release the deposit to you; afterward we share the proceeds in two equal parts.

I would have gone ahead to ask the funds be released to me, but that would have drawn a straight line to me and my involvement in claiming the deposit, but on the other hand, you as a nominated next of kin, would easily pass as the beneficiary with the rights to claim, I assure you that I could have the deposit released to you in a few days. I will simply inform our bank of the final closing of the file relating to the customer, and instruct them to release the deposit to you; with these two things: all is done. I guarantee you that this will be executed under a legitimate arrangement that will protect you and me from breaching some laws. I will attach my international Passport ID in my next mail for authenticity so we have equal ground to trust each other. If you are interested in my proposal I will send you more information directing, you on the further procedure on how we can claim the money in the account successfully.

I sent you this mail not without a measure of fear as to what the consequences might be, but I know within me that nothing ventured is nothing gained and that success and riches never come easy or on a platter of gold, this is the one truth I have learned from my private banking clients; do not betray my confidence. If we can be of one accord I shall have the pleasure of meeting you, after this task has been completed. The content of this mail should be treated with utmost confidentiality and a quick response from you will be highly appreciated. However, if you are not interested in this proposal, please accept my apologies for sending you the message and kindly delete the message, I promised that you will never hear from me. I anticipate your co-operation.

Thanks for your time and do have a great day.

Warm Regards,

Andrew

... ...

Louisa Clark did not notice the time spent reading this e-mail while her visitor downstairs, Patrick with all of his courtesy, said: "Louisa maybe some other time?"

Going back to the moment earlier, she went to her wardrobe and suddenly changed her pajamas. A pair of blue cuffed jeans, and black V-neck blouse, a pair of black pumps, some baked highlighter powder on her face and nude lipsticks, she's a tornado but still looks stunning. Finally, she took her Louis Vuitton bag with her laptop on it, her trench coat with a pair of mittens inside its pockets, her cashmere scarf. Ready to go. She quickly came down the stairs and like the old clumsy Louisa said: "How about a cup of coffee outside this house? If you aren't busy?"

When Patrick thought he just lost this time with Louisa, he said: "Now? Of course, I would love to spend the day with you at the coffee shop."

With all the social graces, Patrick is showing her, Louisa has no time to think, she said: Thank you, Pat, Let's go!


	4. Escheat Date

**Escheat Date (PASS)**

Patrick drove his car and Louisa sitting beside the driver's seat, she did not notice such a good car when all Patrick has been driving his top of the line bicycle, an English man like him is an avid advocate of cycling sport.

Patrick thinks this time is great to start over with Louisa, like a gentleman in general, Patrick opened the door of his car and waiting for the hand of Louisa. By this time, Louisa noticed his small gentlemanly gestures, she declined with courtesy, she said: "Patrick, thanks for your courtesies, I can manage."

Patrick did not whine like he used to but replied in courtesy as well, he said: "Okay, may I help you untuck your seatbelt?"

Without sounding so rude, Lou for the second time with emphasis declined, she said: "Thanks! but this one too, I can manage."

Patrick gave up his gentlemanly behaviors, did not respond or react to Lou's rejection but it is clear, she is sending him a strong message of being miles apart and the 7 years in a relationship with accumulated 4 years long gaps of time is really a long time to catch up. But he made up his mind, Patrick won't give up easy on this.

Lou walked straight in the coffee shop and Patrick behind him followed.

Patrick pick the table for them to sit and, he let Louisa sit first and then went to sit in front of her.

Another man, across their table, not too near but somewhat far, is enjoying his cup of tea, tapping his fingers along the coffee table and suddenly it stopped. Only his eyes looking at the table across his and recognized Lou and Patrick together having a cup of tea. The tea barista came to their table and asked for their orders. Patrick tapped on the menu while Lou was very busy with her Laptop, the man saw her face again.

Louisa stood up then went to the counter and asked the tea barista when suddenly the tea barista gave a piece of paper and spelled the password. While the man across, spelled the password in unison too, from the tea barista soundless voice to the man's soft voice, they uttered almost at the same time at the same manner: "The password is Will_Traynor."

Louisa heard it but just to make sure, she heard it right and not dreaming, she asked again the tea barista, she said: "could you please confirm, the WIFI password in this cafe is Will_Traynor?"

With a silent nod, the tea barista confirmed, looking around, they were the only customers at the moment. Searching for that impossible presence, she spread her eyes to see who are some other customers dining at the coffee shop. Hoping to see some miracle at the moment, but this isn't a fairytale world. The dead do not come back to life.

The man across them is now seen walking towards the door, left no chance to see his face.

Louisa back to her chair, in a deep sigh, continued to connect to wifi by typing in Will Traynor's name, somehow felt a thrill of the moment, at the same time feels creepy afterward.

Patrick on his usual unconscious behavior towards Lou wasn't paying attention that much on her, he was looking at his smartphone and looks anxious at the moment. Louisa on her mindfulness, saw Patrick bore a hole in his smartphone, she interrupted and said: "tired of dropping rocks from the well and you don't hear any splash?"

Patrick stopped scrolling his smartphone and looked at Louisa, he said: "Business is not good these days. But this is normal, there are some good and bad days, just like us..."

Louisa sensed Patrick isn't confident with his business deals she wants to uplift him, she said: "Well, the last time I check, you still bear the most aspiring Entrepreneur award and hasn't left your chest of awards since then?"

It meant, Patrick can go and do, first things first, he said: "Lou, I promise I'll get back to you, say yes on another coffee on another weekend?"

Patrick seems to force himself to fit into Louisa's way of life, she did not want to say yes or no as well she simply replied: "We'll see."

Patrick stared at her but Lou did not pay attention to the man's longing stares, she just said without looking at him and looking to her laptop: "Off you go."

Patrick wants to make sure she is alright to be alone said: I don't want to do the things I did before, but I need to hear if you want me to stay."

Louisa looked at him and said: "You already did it again but things are different this time. We are not even friends or lovers like the way we were before so, I do not have any rights to hold your time here."

Patrick just absorbing those words responded: "Louisa, you are right. Just for our minds to stay sane afterward, I am telling you, you are free to come to my place or call me just like you used to, before."

Louisa did not have any choice but to respond straight to her hopeful Ex, she said: "I'll think about it but I am not sure about anything. Let's just say we just met and then that's it."

Patrick frowned a bit and he thought: "this is better than nothing, he responded: "Thanks Lou, I'll take it even if we have to start from the bottom. I'll come to see you next weekend.

... ...

As for Lou, her day has just started, even if Patrick has excused himself, she feels as though she is not alone at all. Lou calm and composed went back to her laptop to read the e-mail. She thought it might be a scam e-mail. While she reasoned, anything about Will Traynor is not a scam.

Continuing to read the e-mail. Lou alternately validates the contents of this email in her thoughts she started to slice every detail and relate to Will Traynor.

 _My name is Andrew Burridge, and I am a staff of SouthWest bank...working for 11 years at SouthWest bank... a banker with a portfolio of 50,782,500 great British pounds, with an indefinite interest with my bank.  
_

Lou asked herself, did I ask the name of staff at SouthWest bank who transferred the money under my account name four years ago?

The answer is No.

Oh stupid, I should have asked the name of that staff!

 _...roughly 6 years ago, his late client died in a fatal motorcycle accident. The accident, unfortunately, took the life of my client, in the summer of 2013...  
_

Yes, Will encountered a pedestrian-motorcycle accident in France six years ago but he did not die. The accident resulted in quadriplegia, causing his body to lose some control over the normal reflexes. Thus, unable to do usual movements from the neck down to his feet. For this reason, Will became a differently abled person. Though one thing, I am not sure about was, if the girlfriend was with him, at the time of this accident, I cannot confirm. I wish, Will and I have talked more about it except, I know about Will's ex-girlfriend name, Alicia Dewares, and his best friend Rupert Collins got married. Both of us attended their wedding. I cannot be wrong, I saw it in my own eyes, when the bride walked the aisle, I have never seen very gloomy eyes other than Will Traynor's. It felt like, he attended a funeral and not a wedding.

Points are taken! Some truths and false statements noted.

The barista came to interrupt and said: shall I make you another cup of coffee.

"Oh, please. Thank you." Louisa without looking at the barista hand over her cup and the barista took it. After a few minutes, the barista came with another cup of coffee and put it in her table.

Even if Louisa is busy reading, she managed to maintain her courtesies, she said without even looking at the barista: "Oh, Thank you."

"My pleasure," said the barista and then left her.

Louisa drinks her coffee cup, straight from the bottom of the cup and done! She put down the cup without even veering away from her screen.

The barista looks at her and smirks, he thinks this lady is a heavy coffee drinker.

... ...

 _Since the death of my client; my bank and I have made several inquiries to his embassy to locate any of his extended family members or relatives but this has proven unsuccessful._

Lou trying to decode this part and thinks this is questionable, as it needs more clarification. In her thoughts, she asked: "Why would Will not declare his parents or any siblings?"

The subject of siblings came to her mind and suddenly thought: Does Will have siblings?

When Will was still alive, he and his parents did not mention if there are any siblings. But I know, my past employers, Steven Traynor, and Camilla Traynor are not open in terms of their marriage. One morning, I reported for work, I accidentally eavesdropped and heard their conversation. I remember so well, Camilla and Steven fought so hard that day. I do not know the details, but if what I heard was right, Will Traynor gave Camilla Traynor 6 months. I was scared that day but then I persisted and somehow silently cooperated with my employer to hold on to that hope, that Will Traynor will somehow change his mind. I did not think about myself or anyone, I just knew I have loved Will from the moment he allowed me to care for him even if it means he has only months to live. The next thing I know, I am already in Switzerland. After Will's death, the Traynor's arranged for a one-way flight for me to go back to London. After 2 weeks, I received a bank notice, that Will Traynor transferred an inheritance under my bank account with certain conditions, if I follow Will's last will and special instructions. If not, the money will be a waste and will undergo repossession or escheat.

... ...

 _I came to know about you in my search for a person who shares the same last name as my late client. I employed the services of social professional network search solely for this purpose as I feel it would not have been the last wishes of my late client for his whole life work to be transferred to a government (Escheat) he had always complained of their unfavorable public monetary policies, taxes and so on while he was alive._

Lou quickly opened another window in her screen, then type in her first name then clicked the search button at the social media account at Linkprofile. Back then, She knew, where she created an account profile and deposited her resume to search for a job. An agency helped her land a job and eventually endorsed to the Traynors. This is how she started and met Will Traynor.

While browsing the internet, Lou's eyes went big like an owl, when she found two accounts under her first name Louisa. One is Louisa C. Traynor set to private profile and Louisa Clark was a public profile. In fact, she already forgot her username and password for her real account under Louisa Clark. However, reading further, the private profile under Louisa C. Traynor gave her some goosebumps and butterflies in her stomach.

Am I being cloned or something? But what is this, Am I married to a dead person Will Traynor? Or did I sign any documents when Will Traynor died? Louisa Clark trying to connect the dots, smirked a bit, raised her brows when she joked herself of possibilities during and after days spent with Will Traynor.

Just about the right time before Louisa becomes crazy person slicing this piece of e-mail, the barista came to her again and asked: "Shall I fill your cup for another cup of coffee?"

Oh is it empty? Louisa quickly passes a glance to her cup but then went back to her screen, then back to her cup when she realizes her cup is empty, she said: "Another cup of coffee please and I really thank you for your service."

Again the barista said: "My pleasure at your service." Louisa focused on her screen, did not mind to respond.

The barista came back with another cup of coffee and waited for Louisa to say something, Lou said: "Thanks again, please put the cup at my table."

After a few minutes, Louisa drinking her coffee cup, unconsciously drinking it like water.

... ...

 _My bank has issued me several notices to provide the next of kin or the account risk been escheat within the next 30 official working days. The last notice for claim came to my desk last week. I am contacting you to assist me in repatriating the funds left behind before they are declared unserviced by my bank. I am seeking your consent to present you as the next of kin of my late client since you share and bear the same last name. As such, the proceeds of the account can be paid to you as soon as you contact my bank and apply for the funds to be released to you as the next of kin. If we can be of one accord, I see no reason why we would not succeed. We both have to act swiftly on this matter in other to beat the deadline escheat date._

Lou reading those lines above feels something is quite right and not right as well. These statements, she thinks, proved to be true and false at the same time, on her sarcastic thoughts: "I will be nominated as the next of kin of Will Traynor? So did the Traynors all died or something? She feels creepy on her thoughts

Lou thinking this way because, after Will's death, all of her communication was turned off and left no chance to connect with her past employers, Will's parents, Steven and Camilla Traynors. Everything at peace not until 2 weeks later, she got a phone call from the SouthWest bank where Will wire transferred her inheritance and claimed a letter of instructions from Will's lawyer Michael Lawler. It was actually more of a love letter, on top of it was unexpected account number created on her name Louisa Clark. After Will died, Louisa never asked the Traynors to pay for her services to their son. She did not even think of any breach of contract from Will's parents because things were not supposed to be personal but then it turned out to be, that Lou fallen in love with their son and money became unimportant.

When Lou received her inheritance, it can be compared to a golden token where a man has to work for it for a lifetime to obtain it, given after the time of Will's death. Louisa at first rejected it, but Michael Lawler made sure, Lou has to understand, if she refuses to take it, all of Will's hard work and effort will be put to waste.

Lou beating around the bush keeps on flashing the day Will died and after 2 weeks like there is a fast forward and rewind button on her head. No one contacted her from the Traynor's side even if she asked her father Bernard, how's everything in the Strotfold Castle as he works as head of maintenance even failed to get some news about the Traynor's. The last time she heard about Will Traynor when SouthWest bank called her and Michael Lawler, (Will's lawyer) called her to sign some paper documents and make sure that she receives the inheritance from her no secret generous benefactor Will Traynor.

Without a sense of time, Lou already spent almost all morning and half of the afternoon reading and reminiscing the times she spent with Will Traynor. She realized that even if Will died, everything was taken care off and fell into their right places, except for one thing.

 _She thought: "Not my heart. I missed you, Will Traynor. I am not going to lie, until this day I am still wishing YOU, in this world can make the impossible, possible."  
_

Lou reading the last lines, parked the term _Escheat date._ This is not her first time to encounter the term Escheat date. However, the first time she heard this term, it did not really sink in her head. She opened the search engine site and type in: "What is Escheat?" and finds its meaning...

... ...

Escheat

the reversion of property to the state, or (in feudal law) to a lord, on the owner's dying without legal heirs.

... ...

Without legal heirs? The statements echoed in Lou's mind.

With a measure of fear, as she reads the definition of Escheat, Louisa thinks all of the Traynor's died, she shouted: "I am going crazy!"

The barista came to Lou's table again and said: Miss, are you going to have one more cup of coffee?!


	5. The Proposal

**The Proposal (PASS)**

Lou looked at the Barista, and affected by what she is reading, she ran out of her courtesies and started to become sarcastic said: "Do I like look I am done here?"

"Bring the Coffee maker here!" Lou shouting at the barista but her gestures were somewhat funny.

The barista did not mind her rude behavior but wants to make fun with Lou, he said: "I can't bring you the Coffee maker, for what we have is a coffee machine, unfortunately, I cannot bring it here, too big. Would a Coffee percolator please our Miss here?"

Suddenly a sound is heard. Before Lou can even reject it, the other coffee assistants are now rolling another table with a tall coffee machine tower on top of it. Putting it beside her and plug its power cable the machine started to boil. Now giving her instructions to just press the green button and coffee will start to drip.

Lou's shocking reactions did not bother the barista, in his usual courtesies he said: "Enjoy the rest of the hours without worrying if your cup runs out of coffee, Miss."

And then he smiled then continued: "Is there anything else I can serve our Miss today?"

Louisa Clark run out of options, left nothing to say: "Hey, what is it called? A coffee tower? This is so cool!" And Lou smiled at the barista.

The barista relieved at the customer when she smiled, he said: "Its called, Coffee Percolator."

"Alright, I'll keep it in mind," said Lou.

Feeling better, with the coffee percolator boiling beside her, she gets to smell the aromatic coffee scent on air and it boosts her mood she even said: "I think this is the best coffee shop in town. If You have customer survey form, I'd like to let your boss know how much kindness and treatment you have done to me today. And I am curious, why is your WIFI password is set to Will Traynor?

Lou's getting excited to hear anything about Will Traynor even though the dead should rest in peace, she anticipated the barista's answer to give her something to look forward to.

The barista said: "With regards to our WIFI password, we do not have any idea why our IT folks set the password to Will Traynor.

Lou's jaw dropped, reminded herself: "Lou, the dead do not come to life, otherwise he becomes a Zombie!"

From a frozen face, Lou recovered when she heard the barista asking her if there is anything she needs: Nope, I am good. Look! I have this coffee tower beside me!" Lou on her full smile lets the barista catch a glimpse of her white teeth.

Assured of the customer back to her sanity, the barista left and Lou back to her screen, murmuring, until she found where she left reading earlier...

... ...

 _My proposal; I am prepared to place you in a position whereby an instruction is given to officially release the deposit to you as the closest surviving associate, and all etiquette shall be done in accordance with the rule of banking law, I certainly can guarantee you that, by the common law, the power of bequeathing is coeval with the first rudiments of the law, and this power has been extended to all. There is no ruling which prevents an inheritance from being so exhausted by legacies as to render it unworthy of the heir's acceptance; basically all persons of sound mind are competent to bequeath and devise real and personal estate, excepting infants, with all this I would say we have the clear advantage to carry out a smooth and perfect operation whereby the paperwork shall be coordinated in such a way that your status as a sole beneficiary is confirmed._

"Proposal looks legitimate, fair words, but I need a lawyer for this part," on Lou's thoughts. She drinks her coffee.

... ...

 _Upon receipt of the deposit, I am prepared to share the money with you in half and no more; that is: I will simply nominate you as the next of kin and have them release the deposit to you; afterward we share the proceeds in two equal parts._

"Mr. Andrew Burridge is greedy, he wants equal share" on Lou's thoughts, she let the idea float. She drinks her coffee again.

... ...

 _I would have gone ahead to ask the funds be released to me, but that would have drawn a straight line to me and my involvement in claiming the deposit, but on the other hand, you as a nominated next of kin, would easily pass as the beneficiary with the rights to claim, I assure you that I could have the deposit released to you in a few days. I will simply inform our bank of the final closing of the file relating to the customer, and instruct them to release the deposit to you; with these two things: all is done. I guarantee you that this will be executed under a legitimate arrangement that will protect you and me from breaching some laws. I will attach my international Passport ID in my next mail for authenticity so we have equal ground to trust each other. If you are interested in my proposal I will send you more information directing, you on the further procedure on how we can claim the money in the account successfully._

Lou noticed that the man is establishing his ground of trust when he even promised to attach his International passport ID. Louisa knows, if logic and reason do not exist in the mind, she should just trust her instincts and reply to this e-mail, she can drop it anytime and no harm was done.

Only for the purpose of satisfying her curiosity, is she going to exchange the period of peace she experiences after Will Traynor died? Is she willing to bring the dead come alive? What if Will Traynor is really alive and did not die at all? Lou took another drink of her coffee and finds it empty, she looked at the coffee tower beside her and smiled. Pressing the green button, coffee started to drip.

"Oh, this so cool. Where can I buy this coffee tower?" Lou tapped on the upper cover and making some funny faces as her face is reflecting in the stainless steel body of the coffee percolator.

Evening comes and the man can see Lou sitting in the table of the coffee shop with her laptop, a cup of coffee and oh what was that? A man lost in his eyes, mesmerized in the view, looking at the beautiful lady in a distance, put his hand on his jaw and smiled. His dimples came out looking so gorgeous and hauntingly handsome. He hasn't shaved in a while, making him look like a caveman but he has been doing his haircut revealing a heart-shape hairline.

The man cleared his eyes just to make sure his object of affection is really out there, where he stole a million glances, uncaught, over time, commented: "What duh? A percolator?" He smirked.

"This woman is a coffee addict!" the man complained.

The man picked up his mobile phone and someone from the other line picked up his phone call.

After a few hours, all the man could do it is to stare at the beautiful woman at the coffee shop. He looked up and saw the new moon and take it as a good sign.

Suddenly Lou noticed that the barista started to pack up and tell the other customers that they would close but except to her. The staff in the coffee shop did not come to her. Lou finds herself really alone in the coffee shop.

Luo unhurried said: "I must finish reading this e-mail she told herself and she continued to read."

The man satisfied with the view through a clear glass window where the coffee shop staff just finish wiping it using their cleaner, a clearer bright view, without interruptions, can now watch the object his affection from a distance.

... ...

 _I send you this mail not without a measure of fear as to what the consequences might be, but I know within me that nothing ventured is nothing gained and that success and riches never come easy or on a platter of gold, this is the one truth I have learned from my private banking clients; do not betray my confidence. If we can be of one accord I shall have the pleasure of meeting you, after this task has been completed. The content of this mail should be treated with utmost confidentiality and a quick response from you will be highly appreciated. However, if you are not interested in this proposal, please accept my apologies for sending you the message and kindly delete the message, I promised that you will never hear from me. I anticipate your co-operation._

 _Thanks for your time and do have a great day._

 _Warm Regards,_

 _Andrew_

Lou read it aloud: " _ **I send you this mail not without a measure of fear as to what the consequences might be,**_ _but I know within me that nothing ventured is nothing gained and_ ** _that success and riches never come easy or on a platter of gold,_** _this is the one truth I have learned from my private banking clients;_ _ **do not betray my confidence."**_

Lou once again met that word **_confidence_ **from Will when he said: "Lose the scarf!"

"The scarf? Why?" Lou seems uneasy and touched her scarf.

Will seems mesmerized with the beautiful lady in front of him but brushed it off and told her like he is a professor teaching a college student, he said: "If you are gonna wear with that dress Clark, you have to wear it with confidence." And he said with full conviction emphasizing on _**confidence.**_

"Only you, Will Traynor, will tell a woman how to wear this bloody dress." Louisa loses the scarf.

Will Traynor smiled and showed all his front teeth.

Back to the present, Lou ending this e-mail marathon reading she said: This is the killer part here, _**not without a measure of fear,**_ ** _success and riches never come easy or on a platter of gold,_** _ **do not betray my confidence."**_

"So Will Traynor!" said Lou.


End file.
